Romeo and Julio
by Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san
Summary: This is Romeo and Juliet, in modern times, so will have highschools, cursing, drama,the whole shabang! Its a yaoi story, so if u r homophobic, DONT READ MY STORIE, U SICKEN ME! if u have no problems with boyxboy, then plz read, review, and enjoy ! rating may change ;)
1. Characters

**Hey minna~! these are the characters for R&J, and a basic way for u to kind of see there personalities!**

**S: So with out further ado...**

**B/K/S: THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Ben Leo (Benvolio)- Romiano's (Romeo) cousin and friend, peace-keeper of Montague High.

Ty Capulet (Tybalt Capulet)- Julio's (Juliet) cousin and main bully of the Montagues and bad boy.

Romiano Montague (Romeo Montague)- Principal Jezebel Montague's (Lord Montague) and Mr. Montague's (Lady Montague) son, Julio's love interest.

Julio Capulet (Juliet Capulet)- Principal Jessie Capulet's (Lord Capulet) and Mr. Capulet's (Lady Capulet) son, Romiano's love interest.

Rose (Rosaline)- Head cheerleader at Capulet High, Romiano's first love interest.

*****Principal Jezebel Montague (Lord Montague)- Romiano's mother, Ben's aunt, principal of Montague High.

*****Principal Jessie Capulet (Lord Capulet)- Julio's mother, Ty's aunt, principal of Capulet High.

Superintendent Princeton (Prince)- superintendent of both highschools, Merc's adoptive father.

Merc Tio (Mercutio)- Superintendent Princeton's adopted Mexican son, Romiano's and Ben's friend, home-schooled, life of the party, gets along with both Capulets and Montagues.

Pierre (Paris)- Julio's stalker- I mean wanna-be boyfriend, his parents and Julio's parents are close friends.

Nurse (Nurse)- Julio's nurse who has been with him for as long as he remembers.

Priest Law (Friar Lawrence)- the priest of the two schools, Romiano's uncle figure, gets along with both Capulets and Montagues.

Students at Montague High (Montagues)- background characters from Montague High.

Students at Capulet High (Capulets)- background characters from Capulet High.

* * *

**(*A/N: This isn't a mistake. In this story, the women would be in charge (xD), so they would be like the Lords in the original Romeo and Juliet. On the other hand, they won't be married, so they would also still play the parts of the Ladies.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey minna~! this kinda just popped into my head, soz i decided to give it a try!**

**S; BAKA! u still have BR to do!**

**K: plus doesnt this mean more torture for us? NO FAIR! just wait til i get out of this straight-jacket, im gunna-**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, atleast Blanche doesnt complain!**

**S/K: THATS 'CUZ SHES SCARED!**

**uruse!(i think it means shut up) Blanche be a honey and do disclaim**

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Romeo and Juliet! im not even sure if she owns Julio, 'cuz i just saw a wierd storie called Romiette and Julio soooo? but she isnt copying! she didnt no! she own her oc's tho!**

**let us commence!**

* * *

_Prologue:_

Two highschools, both prestigious and rich,

Set in the beautiful city of Verona,

Where even the smallest of arguments between the two school's students could end in a massive fight,

that almost all of the student-teacher body takes part in,

Both principles had a son of approximately the same age,

And they fell head-over-heels in love with each other,

The pair of star-crossed lovers almost commit suicide,

And when their hospitalized, they take their schools rage with them,

This is the story of their near death-marked love,

And their schools rage,

Which, nothing but the teens almost death could remove,

Is now the multiple chapter subject of our story,

And if you would come off of your phone and BB, I will fill in the gaps of what I have just told you.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

**hey minna~! i no i have the other story, but since no one's reviewing, thought i'd take a break and do this one!**

**S: stop bs-ing them, sure no one reviewed, but its ur damn laziness why you wont write another chappie for BR, ur just procrastinating, soz just go an upload a new chappie for BR!**

**GOCHHA GOCHHA URESEI!**

**K: *eating popcorn* this sh*t's better than cable!**

**B: *sweat-drop* Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san doesnt own anything in this story...not even the plot...nor the characters...this stuff's belong to William Shakespeare, she's just mooching off of his genius-**

**HEY!**

**-so enjoy the d*mn story, and dont sue!**

* * *

On a hot day in Verona, we find ourselves at a public park. But this isn't a regular park. This park is somewhat of a border. Two separate cobblestone pathways, directly facing each other, end at a water-fountain. This particular fountain symbolizes where public property stops, and private property starts. What are at the end of those two pathways, one might ask? Why, the prestigious, **rich** highschools, Montague and Capulet. Regular people usually stay clear of the fountain, not just because of the 'border', but this is usually the meeting place of Montague's and Capulet's. There is only one thing that come from their meeting. Chaos, in the form of fighting.

This day, however, seems to be worry-free. The schools, for once, are ending at a different time, so there _should_ be peace today. However, remember, just because the students are rich, doesn't mean they're perfect. That's why you find two Capulet students loitering around the water-fountain, skipping classes.

"Hey Greg, today I'm in a fighting mood, so if a Montague dares to insult us, he'll wish he was never born."

"You go, Sam! But don't do anything that'll head on the chopping block, 'cuz I ain't bailing you out."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure those mutt Montagues, give me a reason to fight."

"Exactly! Because this is a fight between the school and teachers, and us, their students!"

"But as I say this, I must admit, I'll fight the men, then go flower-picking through the women."

"Take the women's flowers?"

"Yeah, take their flowers, or de-flower them, whatever way you take it as!"

Then the two Capulet students Sam and Greg, share a laugh together."

"Well, speak of the devil! Sam, the blue coats are coming!"

Two Montagues, also skipping classes, were coming down their path. Their uniform, consisting of dark blue blazers (with their crest on it), light blue and dark blue four-way checkered vests, black long sleeve shirts, black dress pants(or black mini-skirt with knee/thigh-high blue and purple striped socks, if you're a girl), and purple ties, almost completely contrasted the Capulet's red blazers (with _their_ crest on it), orange and red four-way checkered vests, white long sleeve shirts, black dress pants(or red mini-skirt with knee/thigh-high red and orange striped socks, if you're a girl), and yellow ties.

"Ok Greg, start arguing with them and I'll back you up."

"How? By turning your back and running?"

"Hahaha. I will not let you down!"

"You're only saying that."

"I know, I'll give them the finger, and if they don't do anything, that atleast proves that they're wusses!"

So Sam, like the idiot he is, stuck out his middle finger towards the Montagues.

"…Are you giving me the finger?" a Montague by the name of Rosario asked.

"Will I get into trouble if I say yes?" Sam whispered to Greg.

"Most definitely"

"Nope, not to you," Sam said to Rosario. It seemed like Rosario was about to walk away, so Sam said, "But I am doing the finger, do you have a problem with that?"

"A problem? Not at all!"

"It's ok if you do mind, after all, we both come from equally great schools, where 'etiquette' is a big part."

"Equally great? So what you're saying is, that your school isn't any better?"

"Ummmm…." 'Curse the damn Montague!' Sam thought.

"Hey Sam!" Greg whispered, "Say we're better, here comes Ben, they'll get in trouble if they fight since he's their peace-keeper! Plus, I just texted Ty, he's on his way, so we'll be able to outnumber them three-to-two since Ben doesn't fight!"

With that, Sam said, "My mistake, Capulet High is clearly better than Montague High."

"You LIE!"

And with that they sprung at each other like cats, getting anything they could in.

"For the love of." Ben muttered under his breath. When he was asked to find these two, this was the last thing he thought the two buffoons would be doing. 'Well, I _am_ the peace-keeper, time to keep the peace.' He thought.

"Oi! Break it up! Break it up!" he thrust an arm in between them, "You guys don't wanna get into any trouble right?"

As if drawn by the fight, a man wearing an expensive leather jacket, hand-tailored black boots, and various bracelets came walking over. Yes, Ty Capulet was finally here.

"Ooooh, is little Benny Leo finally playing with the big boys now?"

"I'm just a peace-keeper, so either help me part them, or walk away."

"I don't take orders from a Montague. Even worse, a **_peace-keeper_**! Peace, how I loathe the word, like I hate hell and all Montagues!"

With that, Tybalt attacked Ben, and started beating him up. Rosario ran to his school, Montague High, for back-up, while the Greg went to his school, Capulet High.

"FIGHT!" Rosario screamed, going through classrooms, before going to the principle and telling her the situation. The principle, then stood up, picked up her microphone, and said through the speakers,

"Classes have been dismissed until further notice, because a retched **_Capulet_** has decided to fight with us. Everyone is expected to drop what you're doing, whether teacher or student- I don't care if you have a fucking _baby_ in your hands- you are get outside and join the fight. Whichever student beats up the most Capulets will get a week off of classes, and no homework for two weeks, the teacher that beats up the most Capulets, will get a fully paid for, all-inclusive holiday to do whatever they wish for a month. See you outside, and GO MONTAGUES!"

With that everyone dropped what they were doing, and ran outside to join the fight. Almost the exact same thing was happening at the Capulets end, so they both came out at approximately the same time. There was bloodshed, and innocent bystander's screams, as they were dragged in. No one was sure how long this had been going on till the superintendent came.

"ENOUGH!" Superintendent Princeton shouted and everyone, including babies, got silent, "TOO MANY TIMES! TOO MANY TIMES HAVE I HAD TO PART YOU BEFORE ANYTHING GOT TOO SERIOUS! You know what would happen if the paparazzi got sight of this? WE'D BE RUINED! One more time, and I mean ONE MORE TIME, and i WILL make sure both schools pay for it! Now Principle Capulet, follow me up to your office so I may talk with you." Principle Montague let out a sigh of relief. "And Principle Montague, don't think you're getting out so easily, I'll come to you after I'm done."

And with that, the superintendent walked away, with the principle of Capulet High in tow.

* * *

**K: soz heres the first chappie, Yami and Snow ain't here cuz i locked them in a closet...I WAS GETTING A EFFING HEADACHE...but i AM video-tapping it for anyone whose interested..?*nudge nudge wink wink***

**B: *sigh* what bakas...**

**K: what was that?**

**B: nothing~ plz read&review!**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Hey minna~! Here's part 2~!**

**S: all this time you could of been writing more chappies for BR, and u do R+J instead?**

**Yup! ^^**

**S: *eye-twitch***

**B: oh lay off will u! she finally gotz a review AND a follower! speaking of which, this chappie iz dedicated to SexyBVirgo, who reviewed and followed and gave Yami hope in her stori again! *huggles and gives cookies***

**K: who in there right mind would actually LIKE this train-wreck!?**

**Blanche~! Kuro's being mean again~! *Sobs***

**B: *eye-twitch* u have my permission.**

**Thanks! *glomps***

**K: permission for what?**

***hits with frying pan* for that!**

**K: *knock out cold***

**B: *covers your view by stepping in front of Kuro* Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own anything in this story, but the plot! and even then, not really! The characters are from Shakespeare's brilliant Romeo and Juliet! **

**Alrighty, since that's out of the way, START THE STORI!**

* * *

"Ben, may I have a word?" Principle Montague called out. Everyone was going home, since there was no reason to go back to class.

"Yes Aunt Jezebel?"

Turning, to make sure there was no eavesdroppers, the principle said,

"My dear nephew, have you seen Romiano? He never showed up for class today, and I'm getting worried with all the vile Capulets about."

"Ah yes! I saw our dear Romeo, just this morning. He seemed to be in a bad mood, so I didn't want to bother him."

"Gah! I hate that nickname! This isn't Shakespeare! His name is Romiano! Why does he insist on being called Romeo?! Though, I must admit he's been acting a lot like Romeo, nowadays… Walk with me."

They walk side by side, down the cobblestone pathway of the park. No destination in place, but heading towards the more forested section.

"Nowadays, when I see my boy Romiano in the mornings at breakfast, you could see that he had been crying his eyes out. And frankly I believe that the weather, which was _supposed _to be warm and sunny, …..stupid, hot Channel 5 weather man….", Jezebel muttered under her breath before clearing her throat, "As I was saying, the only reason we're getting so much clouds today, is that Romiano keeps adding to them with his sighs! And once he's home, he locks himself in his room for the rest of the damn day! Excuse my lang- what am I saying? You've heard me curse far too much to even notice it anymore! But seriously, I'm worried about my dear son."

"Hey, I think I see our dear Romeo now! I hate to do this, but it's best if you go, he'll probably talk more if there aren't any adults about." Ben exclaimed, seeing Romiano sitting in a tree, looking thoughtfully at the flower in his hand.

"No, no, you're absolutely correct. Plus, I still have to go and see the Superintendent, so go on ahead." Principle Montague said with a sigh.

"Thank you Aunt! See you later!" and with that, Ben ran off to the tree were Romeo sat.

* * *

**Well, that was shorter than expected!**

**S: BAKA! u shouldve atLEAST made it longer! *boinks on head***

***rubs sore head* ow, ow, ooooow! Don't worry Snow! next chappies already written and everything! i just have to decide whether ima putting it up now or later!**

**S:...do it now**

**But-**

**S: NOW!**

**fineee~...**

**B: Read and Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Konnichiwa minna~! O denki deska?**

**S: *hits on head* BAKA! they dont no Japanese!**

**...well they should! *rubs sore-head* whose excited for this chappie! *crickets chirp in background* that cold! and this is the last part of chapter 1! after this, we can get a start on chappie 2, where i believe in i dont know, part 3? 2? 4? it depends, but Romiano will FINALLY meet Julio!...I hope.**

**S: U HOPE!? NO, IT BETTER HAPPEN OR ELSE I-**

***gags Snow* Blanche! disclaim!**

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Romeo and Juliet, or characters! barely even owns plot! so dont be sending lawyers after her! *snaps***

**Thankz u~! now, without further ado, Part 3!**

* * *

"Good morning Cous! Aunt Jezzy should have named you Robin, seeing how you like to sit in trees so much!" Ben said happily as he strutted towards Romeo.

"Is it really that early?" Romeo inquired, looking down from the branch he was sitting in, and completely ignoring his cousin's latter comment.

Ben pouted slightly, unhappy that he had been unable to get a rise from his usually good-natured cousin and friend, but answered all the same, "It is just nine am!"

Romiano sighed and said under his breath, "Sadness seems to make time stretch out longer…."

Ben heard it, but chose getting his cousin out of the tree, rather than questioning it right then. 'It's probably for the best as well,' he reasoned with himself, "who knows what's going on through that dramatic head of his! The sooner both of his feet are planted firmly on the ground, the sooner I'll be able to breathe easier, and the even better time to ask him questions.'

When Ben had finally coaxed Romeo to get out of the tree, he moved to question him, but Romiano beat him to it.

"So cousin, if it really _is_ nine am, shouldn't you be in school? Or has the goodie-two-shoes peace-keeper finally decided to break the rules and skip classes?"

Ben punched Romeo playfully in the arm before replying, "A fight broke out between our school and the Capulets again, and the superintendent was called in and is talking to your mother and Principal Capulet, so school has ended early."

"Of course! Here we go again! Can a guy GET SOME EFFING PEACE AROUND HERE!" Romeo all but shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Cous! Seriously! It's like your PMS-ing!" seeing that, by saying that he had signed his own death warrant, Ben hurriedly changed the topic, "And what causes your sadness that seems to make time stretch?"

Romeo seemed lost of words, not expecting his cousin to of heard what he said. Maybe it was the shock why he answered truthfully.

"….Love" Romeo said simply, and vaguely, grating on Ben's nerves.

"You're sad because you're in love?" Ben questioned, confused.

"Out-" Romeo started, but was cut off by a rather impatient Ben.

"Of love?"

"Out of favour of the person that I love."

"Ah, love!" Ben said, throwing an arm around Romeo, "Looks so gentle and nice from afar, when it's really a cruel and rough monster!"

"Yes, it really is loving hatred, a cloud of nails! But anyway, where are we going? Can we stop somewhere to eat?" Romeo changed the subject abruptly, throwing Ben off course for a moment.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't try and change the subject! Seriously though, I feel as if I'm going to start crying."

"And why so, my emotionally unstable friend?" Romeo replied with a half-hearted effort to change the subject.

Ben's left eye twitched, but he didn't rise to the bait, though Romeo could have _sworn _he heard Ben say, "**_I'm _**the emotionally unstable one?" under his breath.

"I'm crying on your part, I mean, love is always such a heavy burden to bear, and then I place it on top of my own grief from tests and the school-work, which is already weighing down my shoulders, it is almost too much to handle!" Ben replied so dramatically that a few people who had stopped to stare had started applauding him, whilst he bowed and Romeo face-palmed.

"And you say _I'm_ the one PMS-ing?" Romeo muttered under his breath and got hit upside the head, "Ow! But it's true! And don't start going all sappy on me, this isn't one of those crappy, hard-to-read Shakespeare plays!"

"I'll have you know Shakespeare is a literary **genius**! You really should give him a chance you know! One of the main characters in Romeo and Juliet is a lot like you! Romeo, your namesake, is chocked full of teenage angst and overly emotional, just like you!" Ben justified.

"Oh, I guess I finally found the twin I've always wanted! Time to go drown my sorrows in Shakespeare!" Romiano replied, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Don't say I never tried to tell you!" Ben said with a shrug. "Oh, by the way, who is this person you're in love with? And why can't you get her? You're usually the charmer, found one that your charms won't work on?"

"Why should I bother tell you her name? She absolutely refuses to fall in love with me! She ignores every one of my advances, and then on top of it, she says that she follows the goddess of chastity Diana!"

"Tell me so I can picture her and point out more beautiful women to your eyes and show you that she's not the only woman in the world!" Ben tries to reason.

Romiano looks at him like he had just spoke blasphemy, "No one is as beautiful! No matter who I look at, I will only see her face taunting me!"

"Well then, just try to stop thinking about her." Ben said placidly.

"Teach me how to stop thinking!" Romiano exclaimed, "You'll never be able to stop her sweet face from invading my thoughts!"

And with that, Romeo stalked off.

"I'll take that as a challenge, my dear Cous." Ben said, before he too walked off.

* * *

**Well there you go minna~! ^^!**

**B: plz R&R!**


End file.
